


Six- on ice!!!

by Evilicequeen19



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilicequeen19/pseuds/Evilicequeen19
Summary: The Queens discover ice skating while watching television and decide they should have a go.... struggle ensues





	Six- on ice!!!

Of all the wonderful new things in the 21st century, the queen’s favorite things were deodorant, microwave popcorn, and television. Often times on Mondays when they had no shows the queens would pop lots of bags of popcorn and settle in front of the television. Aragon usually claimed one of the armchairs aside of the small couch they owned; she liked having her own space. Cathy and Cleves usually switched off sitting in the other armchair. Jane sat curled up on the left side of the couch, and Cathy or Cleves sat on the right. Kat always pulled her black and pink zebra print bean bag out of her room and sprawled out on it beneath Jane’s feet. Anne always tried to sit in the middle, but usually ended up kicked off the couch and onto the rug for her inability to sit still or be quiet while viewing anything.

The queens usually alternated who controlled the remote week by week, mostly so Anne didn’t hog it. At the beginning of their foray into television there was nothing too mundane; they watched movies, flipped through music channels, news channels, documentaries, even kids programming. After a few months of exploring anything and everything each queen began to develop favorites. Aragon enjoyed crime shows, action and thriller movies, and chuckled at the occasional rom-com. Aragon and Anne both also enjoyed horror, but had learned the hard way not to watch anything scarier than a PG-13 rating would give in front of Kat (poor thing was frightened for weeks after Annabelle) or Jane (who would go off on a rant about how pointless horror was for hours if they let her). Anne and Cleves both loved MTV- Anne also tended to lean toward content involving superheroes or supernatural tendencies, while Cleves always picked something with a comedic aspect when it was her turn to pick the programming. Jane loved the cooking and home makeover channels, and tearjerkers were her movie genre of choice. Kat loved Disney movies, freeform, game shows, and reality TV.  


But that day, as the queens settled in to their TV Monday, they realized it was Cathy’s turn to control the remote; a frightening thought for everyone. Cathy was their wild card. She didn’t appear to have a favorite, but would rather pick channels and programming based on her mood of the day. One day on her turn the queens bounced from Nickelodeon to the news channel, to the weather channel, to the back half of a psychological thriller, and then finished the viewing with short marathon of Say yes to the Dress. Anne swore she had whiplash afterwards.  


Today everyone held their breath as Cathy picked up the remote and began to scan through the channels. Kat deflated as she breezed past Brave, and Anne flipped around so she was sitting upside down with her head hanging off the couch when Cathy entered the news section of the channels.  


“What are you doing that for Annie?” Kat asked, brushing Anne’s hair off of her beanbag.  
Anne turned her head to face her cousin. “Hopefully whatever she picks will be more interesting this way.” She stage whispered, and Kat giggled before furrowing her brow.  


“Cathy, what’s Olympics?” she asked. Cathy had paused on a program labeled ‘Winter Olympics’ to read the description. “All it says is a list of sports.” Cathy responded.  


“Click it.” Cleves said, intrigued. This channel almost never broadcasted sports. Cathy shrugged and put the channel on.  


Olympic Ladies figure skating greeted the queens. They had seen people ice skating before in commercials, but those people had always skated poorly. It was nothing like this. Every queen was transfixed; even Anne flipped herself over so she was sitting upright again. For an hour and a half they watched the skaters twist and fly through the air. They clapped when anyone landed smoothly after leaping to the air, and gasped when anyone fell. When the event (evidently called the “Ladies Short Program”) was over and the channel switched to cover a different sport, Cathy actually turned off the TV.  


The queens sat in silence for a few moments, and then Kat turned around in her beanbag to voice what everyone else had been thinking.  


“Can we try that?”  


About an hour later the queens were walking into the lobby of an ice rink not far from their home. Cathy drew her jacket around her tighter; naturally it was chilly inside the rink. Anne and Kat went straight inside the main building, while Aragon, Cleves and Jane went to the box office window in the corner of the lobby. Cathy decided to follow Anne and Kat into the main building.  


The air was even colder inside, and Cathy zipped her jacket against the chill. Benches lined the walls of the building, and there were colorful bulletin boards all over with pictures of smiling skaters and announcements of activities the rink was holding. A sign that said ‘Public session rules’ drew her attention. The sign read  


PUBLIC SESSION SKATERS SHOULD REFRAIN FROM  
Wearing shoes on ice  
Laying on ice for extended periods  
Playing tag or chasing games  
Holding hands with three or more other skaters  
Skating with skates untied  
Eating/drinking while on ice surface  
Kicking holes into the ice  
Jumping, spinning, or spirals (except in areas marked by cones)  


Cathy looked out to the ice surface. A big digital clock read 15:15, meaning the two hour public session had already started. Small orange cones blocked off a square section in the center of the ice rink, but no one was in that section. Groups of people circled the ice with varying degrees of success on the edges of the ice surface. A few were clinging to the wall to prevent their feet from sliding out from under them. Some of the better skaters were clearly employees- they wore neon jackets that said ‘Skate Guard’ in black lettering on the back. In the far corner there was another section marked off by cones; inside it a young woman was teaching a group of small children how to stand up. Parents wearing birthday party hats were lined up along the wall taking photos.  


Cathy noticed the other three queens had entered the main building, so she went to join the rest of the group.  


“I bought us all admission and skate rentals.” Jane was saying. She was handing small paper slips to Anne and Kat, who had been watching the skaters against the boards. Cathy reached out and took the one she offered her. “Let’s go on and ask the people behind the rental counter for our sizes.”  


Cleves groaned. “It’s frozen in here.” She was shivering heavily.  


“It’s ice babes. It has to be.” Aragon said dryly. Cleves rolled her eyes. “You all go on- I’m going to the snack bar.” She said, and headed off in the other direction.  


The rest of the queens approached the rental counter. Cathy was handed a pair of skates, took a spot on a bench, and slid her stocking feet into the boot. She began to try and lace them up. The lower part by her toes was easy, much like trainers. The top was strange though, with a long tongue and hooks on the sides. She wanted to ignore the hooks and tie them like a shoe, but that didn’t feel right. Why would the hooks there if they weren’t meant to be used?  


To her right Anne was trying to shove her foot into the boot of a skate without undoing the laces near the bottom. Kat had her feet in her skates, but was staring at the top of her boots with her brow furrowed, apparently not sure where to start.  


Cathy tried pulling the laces straight up through the hooks and looped them into a knot at the top, but when she stood up she felt so unstable she sat down again right away. The hooks had to be to help keep her ankles from bending in. Tentatively Cathy crossed the laces at the base of her boot over each other and looped them under the hooks and pulled. The long tongue of the boot felt tighter to her ankle immediately. She repeated the process for the other two set of hooks, looped the top into a bow, and then did up the other skate the same way. This time she knew it was right when she stood up.  


Aragon and Jane seemed to have figured it out also. Aragon was shifting from foot to foot, her skates done up more loosely than Cathy’s. Jane was kneeling by Kat’s feet helping her do her skates up correctly.  


Anne was still shoving her left foot into her skate. She was beginning to stamp her foot in frustration. “Calm down there, Hurricane Anne.” Cathy said with a laugh. “Give it here.”  


Anne held her left foot out toward Anne, skate half on. Cathy laughed again and loosened the bottom laces for her. Cathy loosened Anne’s right skate as Anne slid her left skate over her heel easily. Cathy continued to help Anne do up her skates as the rest of the queens headed over toward the open double doors leading out to the ice surface.  


Finally Anne’s skates were done up to her liking, and Cathy followed her toward the ice surface. The other three queens with skates on hadn’t gotten very far. Jane was holding the wall with one hand, trying do steady herself while shuffling forward at the speed of a snail. Aragon was clutching the wall for dear life with both hands; her feet were sliding one way or the other independently of each other. Amazingly, Kat was not holding onto the wall at all. She was trying to explain to Aragon how she was keeping her feet underneath her, and Aragon was glancing at her as if she’d performed some form of witchcraft.  


Anne stepped onto the ice as if she was still walking on solid ground and then promptly fell straight down. “What the hell?” she said loudly. Jane shushed her, but they all laughed, and Anne even joined in their laughing as she pushed her hair out of her face and tried to stand back up.  


Cathy stepped onto the ice far more cautiously than Anne had, holding the wall for support. It was far more difficult than it had looked on their TV screen. When Cathy had her footing she noticed the blades gripped the slippery ice surface well enough (it felt far more stable than walking across ice on a sidewalk in her trainers), but she couldn’t get the hang of keeping her feet underneath her for long enough to do more than stand.  


After a half hour on the ice the queens still weren’t doing much better. Jane had figured a very tentative shuffle, and would sporadically let go of the wall, take two steps, and then steady herself again. Anne had figured out how to stand up after falling, but was not having much success staying upright and was far too stubborn to hold onto the wall. Cleves was hanging over the wall with a large hot chocolate laughing at Anne’s falling. Kat was still by far the steadiest on her feet, but had no idea how to explain to the other queens how she was keeping her balance.  


“Um, sorry, but do you all need any help?” An unfamiliar voice chirped. Cathy looked up from staring at her toes to try and will them to point in the same direction and saw the girl who had been teaching the kids in the coned off area in the corner gliding toward them. Her light blonde hair was slightly windswept and her light blue staff jacket was a half size too big for her, but both seemed to suit her.  


“No,” snapped a frustrated Anne, trying to stand up. The back of her long hair was tangled up in her space buns from the most recent fall she’d taken and she was covered in snow.  


“Yes,” Aragon, Jane and Cathy said resolutely. The blonde coach smiled.  


Within fifteen minutes all of the queens had gained their balance and were able to skate without holding on to anything. Even Anne begrudgingly joined in to the impromptu lesson when she noticed Aragon was beginning to skate better than she could. Kat was beaming- by the time the queens had had enough and said goodbye to the kind coach Kat could balance on one foot and stop all by herself.  


Kat chattered all the way home between sips of hot chocolate, which Jane had bought for all of the queens except Cleves. “You should do it with us next time!” she told Cleves cheerfully.  


Cleves glanced at Anne, who was groaning about her knees and butt bruising over, and said “Maybe, Kitty, but I much prefer hot chocolate to cold bruises.”  


All the queens, even Anne, laughed.


End file.
